El unico puzzle que no he podido resolver
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Luke es muy celoso y mas cuando se trata del reconocido Professor layton


_**N/A:**__ Me dieron ganas de escribir un One-shot de estos dos y lo escribí. *3*_

**El único puzzle sin resolver**

Luke conoció a Hershel Layton convirtiéndose así en su aprendiz, ya habían pasado algunos años, Luke con sus 14 años le tenía bastante respeto y afecto, pero…

-**Remi, ¿por favor… suéltame? Si te dije que no te diría más sobre el caso**- Luke escucho esa "_Suplica_" de su profesor por impulso fue a ver qué pasaba y entrando a la sala vio como Remi _"abrazaba_" a SU profesor, bueno, Luke era MUY celoso, todo porque el profesor por ser tan caballero siempre estaba rodeado de damas y mujerzuelas eso ponía muy celoso a Luke por el hecho de que el profesor solo lo ve como su aprendiz y nada más.

**-¡Luke! Ayúdame, un caballero de vez en cuando pide ayuda**-dijo aun así calmado el hombre de sombrero, Luke lo ignoró.

**-¿L-Luke?-** musito el profesor quedando totalmente sorprendido por la acción de su aprendiz, nunca había hecho eso, ¿Por qué sería? Así que el profesor tuvo que soportar a Remi hasta la tarde, luego a Remi se le hizo tarde y se tuvo que ir. El profesor aprovecho el silencio, viendo como Luke barría el pasillo a través del no muy visible vidrio opaco de su puerta.

**-Luke-** llamó el profesor, el de boina azul se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta. **-¿Necesita algo, Profesor?-**dijo algo frío sin mirarlo a los ojos.-**Nada…**- dijo el profesor algo curioso. –**Solo que ya nos iremos, así que guarda-**dijo y Luke respondió asistiendo con la cabeza.

Ya ambos habían dejado la oficina, como siempre el profesor estaba en la terraza tomando una taza de té mientras que Luke se desahogaba hablando con cualquier animal que se le apareciera, eran como las siete de la tarde cuando de repente sonó la puerta.

-**Profesor, soy yo, Flora**- Dijo una voz ya conocida por ambos dentro de la casa, Luke ya estaba frustrado así que ignoro aquella llamada, buscaban al profesor no a él, así que para que iba a abrir la puerta él, la puerta seguía sonando, así que Layton no tuvo más que detener su taza de té e ir a abrir la puerta.

**-¡Profesor! Mire le he hecho esto**-dijo la chica alzando un pastel al profesor, mientras tanto Luke muerto de celos miraba la escena comenzaba a odiar al profesor por ser tan caballeroso, así que para olvidarse de la escena Luke comenzó a trapear el suelo, pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba muy atento con los movimientos de su profesor, dejando muy mal trapeado.

**-Y bueno profesor, ¿No le gustaría dar un paseo?-** esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Luke enojado se dirigía a su cuarto pero con el piso húmedo lo único que alcanzo a ver fue ver correr al profesor y escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre.

Antes de lo sucedido en el párrafo anterior, el profesor estaba pensando la respuesta de la pregunta de Flora teniendo el pastel en mano, en cuanto miro de reojo vio como su aprendiz no se fijaba en lo mal trapeado del piso, suponiendo eso, fue corriendo tras él, dejando caer sin querer el pastel al piso.

**-… ¡Ay ay! Me duele la cabeza**- Se quejó Luke**.- ¿Eh? Como llegue a aquí… ¡P-pero si es la habitación del Profesor!**-grito para luego agarrarse la cabeza por el dolor tan fuerte, sin que se diera cuenta su profesor estaba a unos metros sentado de él.

**-¿Estas mejor, Luke?-** dijo algo preocupado el profesor, el chico solo se exalto ya que no sabía que estaba ahí el arqueólogo.

-**Luke, últimamente has estado actuando extraño ¿Qué te pasa?-**pregunto curioso, el menor solo trago saliva y digno le habló.

**-¿¡Por que siempre tiene que ser tan caballero?-**dijo y se volvió a tapar con las sabanas, el profesor quedo sorprendido por aquella actitud y saco las sabanas que se interponían.

**-Luke, ¿Por qué dices eso?- **dijo algo enojado el profesor, el aprendiz solo lo miro enojado –¡**Porque siempre se deja tocar y molestar!, hablo de Remi y Flora!-** dijo rojo de rabia el menor. _**-¿Por qué nunca…yo?-**_murmuro el triste aprendiz.

El profesor no tenía que decir, coloco su mano en la frente del chico, este último cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto de su profesor.-**Luke, quiero que sepas que siempre, pero siempre estoy atento a lo que haces… Si algún día te pasara algo, no sabrías como me pondría- **dijo con un tono tan sincero el de sombrero de copa, al escuchar eso el muchacho fue totalmente feliz.

**-P-profesor, ¿le gustaría acostarse?-**dijo tatareando, el profesor algo sonrojado asintió sacándose el sombrero tan conocido de copa, el menor le miro -¿**Profesor…-**dijo algo curioso.-**Quiere una taza de té?-** En ese momento el arqueólogo suspiro aliviado.

**-Si es de ti, pues claro**-dijo con una sonrisa, el menor se levanto de golpe y le fue a preparar una taza de té, el profesor se cubrió lo ojos aliviado de que nada sucediera.

El feliz Luke venía con la taza de té entrando a la habitación cuando vio que su profesor se había quedado dormido o estaba adormilado, tenía que aceptarlo pero, la tentación le estaba ganando, tenía 14 años, ¡la juventud lo estaba alcanzando! Así que no lo dudo y se le acerco sigilosamente, aproximándose al rostro del profesor, dejando la taza en el mueble de al lado, cuando de repente ve que el profesor comienza a abrir los ojos y que solo se los estaba cubriendo.

**-Y-yo,s-solo, Ehh… aquí esta su taza de té**-dijo sonrojado el aprendiz, el profesor desvió la mirada algo confundido.

**-Luke no me odies por lo que hare…-**dijo el profesor para luego correr la cara y toman el mentón de su aprendiz para darle un suave beso, Luke estaba…sorprendido, feliz, confundido, emocionado, más que todo emocionado, tanto así que sin pensarlo respondió el beso, le supo a té, luego de un tiempo se separaron, Luke estaba totalmente sonrojado a cambio de su profesor que tenía un leve sonrojo nada más.

**-P-profesor…-** musito el aprendiz, cuando el chico iba a continuar, Hershel le quito la palabra.

-_**Luke…Eres el único puzle que no he podido resolver.-**_dijo mientras se levanto, acaricio la cabeza del menor y salió, su aprendiz sonrió complacido…."_El único puzle que no he podido resolver_"


End file.
